Rise of the Snow Queen Galatea
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Let it go." For Loki's twin sister, Galatea, those were the words that had been imprinted on her all her life...but now, she can't hold it back anymore. A slight crossover story of Thor with bits of Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I own nothing accept for my OC Galatea.**

Rise of the Snow Queen Galatea Prologue

"_Once mankind accepted a simple truth…that they were not alone in this universe. Some world's man believed to be home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From the realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants. These creatures threatened to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age, but humanity would not face this threat alone._

_Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end their King fell and the source of their power was taken from them. The last great war ended we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the world of eternal…Asgard. Here we remain as a beacon of hope shining out across the stars and though we have fallen into man's myths and legends it was Asgard, its warriors that brought peace to the universe. _

_But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace," said Odin, softly, turning to face his three children two sons and a little daughter. He stood in front of the glowing blue casket taken from the Frost Giants so many years ago forcing them to hide away in eternal darkness._

"_Do the Frost Giants still live," inquired Loki, his thirst for knowledge pushing his curiosity. _

"_When I'm King," grinned Thor, cocky, making punching and stabbing motions with his arms as though wielding an invisible sword, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father!"_

"_A wise King never seeks out war…," scolded Odin, gently, but then grinned at his sons, "but he must always be ready for it." Walking passed his two sons he made his way over to where his daughter stood behind them. _

_Galatea was an uncommonly pretty child with a gentle disposition many who met her instantly found charming. Galatea was the younger sister of Thor and twin of Loki. Both had extremely pale skin, but when it comes to looks it was the only thing they had in common. While Loki's hair was a pure raven black hers was as white as the purest diamonds. The color of her eyes was an ice crystal blue with his being a dark blue. Her hair was made in a single braid down her back with a simple headband placed in her hair. _

_The dress Galatea was wearing was a long sleeved blue silk the skirt ending just above her ankles. As the third born in the family she was most likely not ever going to be put on the throne, but it didn't matter to her. Unlike her two brothers she never even thought about it. She may have only been a small child, but it was easy for all to see she would be quite the exceptional beauty once she grew up. _

_Looking up at her Father with large innocent eyes, Galatea asked "What of me, Father? If either one of my brothers are going to be King what does that leave for me? What will I become?" _

_Smiling Odin knelt on one knee so he was closer to his daughter's level looking at her with his one good eye. Placing one of his large hands on Galatea's little shoulder, Odin said "You, Galatea, will become whatever you wish to be. All you need to do is be strong and be ready for anything that comes your way." _

_Giggling, Galatea promised "I will, Father."_

_Sharing excited looks with each other Thor and Loki ran up from behind their Father on either side both grabbing hold of one of his hands. _

"_I'm ready, Father," shouted Thor, confidently, heads held proudly high. _

"_So am I," insisted Loki, equally as eager to prove himself worthy._

_Smiling, Odin said "Only one of you can assume the throne, but both of you were born to be Kings as your sister was born to be a Princess."_

_All four of them began to make their way to the door of the Vault. Looking to his sister Loki held out his free hand for Galatea to take not wanting her to feel left out. The love between the twins was strong and powerful since their birth allowing the bond to increase even more as each year passed by. Grinning Galatea took her brothers hand their arms swinging slightly as they walked together._

_Unfortunately for the twins the good mood and happy times they were having was about to be put to an end by something far out of the Princesses control._

_Unaware behind the group the blue casket of the Frost Giants began to glow ever brighter feeling the presence of great power. _

_Nearly at the Vault door Galatea gazed at her feet and gasped eyes widening in horror. On the floor where she stepped frost took form beginning to spread. On the wall that she passed the same thing happened to them. The expansion of the ice was slow, but its progress was there. Her powers were even affecting the air. _

_Thor was the first to take notice of the sudden change. Shivering a bit, he said "Why is it so cold in here? It was warm moments ago."_

_This got Odin's attention. Snapping his head towards his daughter Odin saw her starting to go into a panic. Her breathing was speeding up, her face was frantic head snapping in all direction. Quickly following her eyes he saw the ice forming around the room and looking behind them spotted the activity of the casket. Odin cursed under his breath he should've expected this. He should never have brought Galatea to the Vault. He needed to act fast before his sons caught on. _

_Loki was already noticing his twin's distress, but didn't know the reason why. Concerned, he asked "What's wrong, Galatea?"_

_Galatea startled a few inches at he question becoming even more panicked which was only feeding the growth of the ice. The fear had taken her voice from her. Luckily for Galatea they'd reached the Vault doors at the exact same time. _

_Immediately Odin pushed the boys out the doors, saying "Go to the stables and see to your horses at once. They haven't yet had their exercise today." He was blocking the door so his sons couldn't see what was happening inside the Vault._

_Thor and Loki were becoming beyond confused not knowing why Odin all of the sudden changed on them faster than the blink of an eye. Thor instantly ran for the stables, but Loki was for more reluctant to go anywhere. He could sense something was wrong with Galatea he didn't know what._

_Trying to push passed his Fathers massive broad body for his sister, worried, Loki said "Galatea, are you all right?" When he attempted to further slip back into the Vault, but his father merely shoved him back._

"_I said go now," growled Odin, shutting the doors of the Vault in Loki's face. _

_Loki could hear it lock only confirmed when he shoved against the door to find it refused to budge. Reluctantly Loki stopped trying to get into the Vault instead he pressed his ear against it in order to hear what was happening on the other side when he wasn't there beside his dear twin sister. Unfortunately the only sound he could catch was her distressed cries and the sound of his Fathers voice, but not the words spoken. Sighing he pulled away his hand remaining on the door his palm pressing against it. With sad solemn eyes Loki ran off to follow Thor to the stables._

_Inside of the Weapons Vault frost and ice were spreading all throughout the chamber completely taking over everything it touched. All the while Galatea was bawling in tears. The further the ice and frost got the more upset she got._

_Seeing the emotional state is daughter was in Odin knew he needed to take action before this was taken too far out of hand. Odin summoned his staff Gungnir, having it take up physical shape in his palm. Pointing Gungnir at Galatea Odin activated its power magic hitting her in a beam of light. The moment the beam of light from Gungnir hit her amazing things occurred. _

_Instantly the ice and frost melted away leaving no trace behind as the spreading power of winter receded back into Galatea's tiny body. In seconds it looked like nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred. The magic he used restrained her power temporarily for the time being. Once the task was done Odin released a visible shudder of relief although his face would be tougher for anyone who would've been present to read. He shouldn't have brought her to the Relics Vault in the first place it was too dangerous. He should've expected an outcome such as this earlier from the very beginning and because of his neglect her powers were almost revealed in her moment of loss of control._

_Galatea was still sobbing uncontrollably hands curled at the eyes to try to keep the stream of tears at bay so she was unaware of what her Father had done to stop her powers from spreading continuously. Odin's eye softened as he gazed at her for he knew this incident was, but his fault and not in the very least a bit of hers._

_Holding his staff in one hand while he knelt on one knee becoming as close to her level as he could. He put a comforting hand on Galatea's trembling shoulder. "Galatea," he said, "look at me, little one." _

_Biting her lip Galatea choked back the sobs until they turned into quiet whimpers, but the tears continued to come no matter what she did to stop the flow with how upset she was. With great reluctance the little girl looked up into her Father's face clearly expecting him to be furious with her. Instead she found Odin gently smiling at her in reassurance._

"_There now there's no need for you to cry. Dry those tears," said Odin to the layout of the entire room, "it's over."_

_This only cause Galatea to fall into even greater tears as she threw herself at Odin wrapping her arms as tight as she could around his neck sobbing into his broad chest burying herself there. _

_Odin wrapped an arm comfortingly around her holding her in an embrace so she would know she was safe and secure. "It's all right," he murmured, stroking a hand through her soft silky locks of hair. "It's all right, Galatea."_

_Later on Galatea was in her chambers where her room was directly across from Thor's and Loki's. She was in her bedroom lying asleep peacefully under the covers and sheets of her bed tearstains fresh on her small face. She'd ended up exhausted crying herself to sleep remaining inconsolable despite Odin's best attempts to calm her down the more he could._

_In the parlor next door Odin was inside, but he wasn't there alone. His wife and Galatea's Mother Frigga had joined him. After receiving the urgent message from her husband of what had come close to happening she'd rushed straight over now wasting a second knowing her daughter needed her desperately. They were speaking in lowered voices so as not to risk waking the little Princess._

"_What are we to do," said Frigga, distraught. "Odin if she can't control it…I can't bear to even think about it. It's far too terrible."_

"_Keep your voice down," hissed Odin, glancing at Galatea's bedroom door. _

"_I'm sorry, Odin, I just don't know what we can do to help her," she said, desperately, her voice a whisper. _

"_With the blood of the Frost Giants in her veins the child thinks she was born with the powers of a curse. Galatea is fortunate no one else was around when her magic spread in her loss of control. Any injuries created caught in the crossfire would not be so easily changed. Nothing can stop it her power will only grow," said Odin, solemn. "There is great beauty in it, but, also, great danger. She must learn to control it. If she does not fear will be her enemy causing the suspicions of Asgardians will rise." _

_The meaning behind his words was far too clear to Frigga leaving her to gasp in fright her hands slapping to cover her mouth. No! Such a fate could not be destined for their precious daughter. It couldn't be true Odin was thinking along the similar line of thoughts as her and he wasn't going to have it._

"_No, we'll protect her," said Odin, speaking in a large amount of fierce protectiveness. "She can learn to control it I'm sure. Until then we'll have to take further precautions. We'll restrict the visitors to the palace not allowing anyone entrance unless absolutely necessary, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone…including Thor and Loki especially Loki."_

_Odin was as good as his word for the very next day early in the morning he put his plan into action. All of the staff of the palace didn't necessarily need he sent away, but not before he made sure they acquired other areas of employment to support themselves properly on their own elsewhere. Many of the guests inside the palace grounds were forced to rapidly conclude their business and take their leave unless the reasons of why they were visiting were of the most importance to Asgard. But the most important change of them was what occurred within the confines of the royal family. Each and every one of Galatea's belongings were removed from the chambers across from Thor and Loki's taken to a separate area of the palace altogether. _

_The rooms given to Galatea for her new personal living quarters were in one of the highest levels of the palace within merely the tallest tower. It was sealed away from almost everyone else. This was not to punish her, but to protect her along with everyone else inside the palace grounds. Fortunately the inconvenience was replaced with new benefits. The windows and balcony connected to her rooms overlooked the entire kingdom of Asgard including the palace gardens. It wasn't much, but it would help put her mind further at ease allowing her some form of happiness. _

_Loki was so confused he couldn't get what was going on. He and Thor were given no reason for their sister's move other than it was time her quarters were separate from their own. Thor easily went along with it fine, but Loki knew there was something else really behind all of it no one was saying or just didn't actually know. During the whole thing Loki searched everywhere he thought Galatea would be. He checked all of his and her favorite spots yet found no trace of her absent in all of them. Eventually he managed to get it out of one of their servants involved in the move she was at her chambers settling in. After retrieving the directions he went running as fast as possible straight their hoping to catch her. _

_When Loki got all the way up to Galatea's tower he saw she was about to slip inside through the main door. "Galatea," he called, skidding to a halt feet away from her._

_Loki looked on expecting her to run at him with happy smiles all ready to play and have a good time, but what he ended up with was the exact opposite. Sparing him the slightest glance with sad sorrowful eyes Galatea sighed shutting the door closing her off from him. Loki's expression was full of hurt not understanding why his sister didn't even speak to him not once._

_A few days later Galatea was gazing happily out of his window at the small figures of people below. Leaning closer to the glass she placed her hands on the windowsill. Unfortunately, as soon as the little girl did ice immediately, took over the glass, metal, and wood she touched. Gasping Galatea recoiled horrified at the sight. Screaming Galatea summoned a servant to her through the door telling it to alert Odin she required his presence urgently. _

_Odin had been searching over some important documents and had told all he wished to not be disturbed, but when he learned it was Galatea frantically calling for him he knew something was wrong again. At seeing the strength of how fast things were growing he knew measures beyond what he'd already taken needed to be put into place._

"_I'm scared," whimpered Galatea, shivering into a corner crying, "it's getting stronger!"_

"_Getting upset only makes it worse," said Odin, consolingly, moving closer to her his arms outstretched, "calm down."_

"_No don't touch me please," begged Galatea, curling into a ball as small as she could go. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_That very same day Odin went to Frigga and with her magic created something which would help put further rest to her pain and suffering. In the evening when mainly besides some of the remaining servants along with palace guards were awake occupies with their duties did he find it an acceptable time to take them to her. What Odin had Frigga create with her spells was a pair of velvet gloves, but despite their normal appearance these weren't any ordinary gloves. A powerful spell was placed upon them to keep the winter imprisoned from spreading out through her hands. This way when Galatea touches something so ice and frost will not form._

"_The gloves will help," said Odin, soothingly, as he slipped the gloves onto her tiny hands holding them between his larger ones, "see. Conceal it…"_

"…_Don't feel it…," said Galatea, softly._

"…_Don't let it show," they finished together._

"_That's my sweet girl," said Odin, proudly, taking her chin in his gentle hand as he leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead, "my precious little Snowdrop."_

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I own nothing except for the character OC Galatea. **

Rise of the Snow Queen Galatea Chapter 1

The nickname Odin had given her long ago repeated softly into her ears as Galatea slowly opened her eyes the dream coming to an end. Siting up straight in her fore poster bed she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkened bedroom, eyes wide with the idea of sleep now totally forgotten. Her mind was filled entirely with images of the dream she'd just experienced during the entire course of the night. For Galatea it had certainly been so real as if she'd gone back in time thousands of years before to those dreadful days that had begun so happy and yet ended so horribly. With her thoughts constantly returning to those times it definitely wasn't the first time she'd ever dreamed of it.

Putting a great effort into putting such negative thoughts and memories aside Galatea tried her best to focus on far more important matters such as her Brother Thor's coronation which was this very day.

Pushing away the covers off the top of her body Galatea rose from her bed reaching for the forest green velvet gloves lying on the nightstand. She'd long outgrown the pair she'd worn when she was a small child and had been wearing these since that time. Along with the spell Frigga had put on the gloves to keep the ice at bay the size of them would grow as she grew and were now no longer in danger of tearing requiring the fitting of new ones. It was a great benefit and less of an inconvenience. After fitting the gloves onto her hands which reached to about halfway to her elbows in length while careful to not touch anything with her bare hands all the while she continued to get ready for the coronation ceremony.

The dress Galatea would be wearing for such an important occasion was similar to the ones she did regularly wear with the only difference being it was far more elaborate and detailed in some parts of the design. The ensemble was a dark teal dress with long black sleeves, pink and blue embroidery sewed on the hem, chest, below the neckline, and a pure gold belt around the waist of the figure. A dark purple cape clasped at the neck with a blue sapphire broach completed the outfit the entire look of it sophisticated and royal.

After she was dressed Galatea brushed out her hair careful to make sure not a single tangle or the smallest knot remained. She then arranged it on her head in an intricate yet simple bun. The simplicity of it allowed the focus to be put on the persons face instead of the details of the bun.

Slowly walking to the window Galatea gazed out across the landscape of the kingdom. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was to keep her nerves under control since the power behind the winter was ruled by her emotions.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see…_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

Returning to her dressing table Galatea pulled off her gloves placing them on the smooth polished wood. She picked up the small silver hand mirror lying there holding it so she could gaze into the reflection.

_Conceal…_

_Don't feel…_

_Put on a show…_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

The second she picked up the mirror at her touch with the bare skin of her hands frost covered the entire surface in a simple matter of seconds. She then hastily put the mirror onto the dressing table heart beating rapidly in her chest. Quickly she calmed it to normal speed as she looked at her hands as she curled the fingers worried of what was to come, but at the same time trying to reassure her creating confidence. A determined expression on her face she flipped her gloves back on.

_But it's only for today._

_It's agony to wait._

Step by step she made her way over to the balcony connected to her rooms beside the large window. Standing in a posture regal and proud as a Princess should do.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

Pulling aside the twin balcony doors Galatea was bathed instantly in the warmth of the sunlight. Waling tot eh edge of the balcony looking off of the railing at he crowds of people gathering below making their way inside for the coronation everyone had been waiting ages for. Isolated within the palace walls most of her life this would be the first time in forever she'd been in the presence of a crowd this huge. If anything were to go wrong this would be disastrous.

_Conceal…_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

A breeze came by from above gentle and warm. It swept in through the gardens below collecting the leaves and petals of flowers as it did so. After the wind made its way through the gardens it flew all the way up to where Galatea was on the balcony. Like a whirlwind only focused on her the force of wind circled her form surrounding her in leaves and soft silky flower petals blowing her cape into the breeze.

As Galatea stood there overlooking the kingdom a knock could be heard from the doors leading into her bedroom requesting for permission of entrance. "Enter," said Galatea without bothering to turn around.

The bedroom door was opened just enough for Frigga to come inside. Like Galatea she was dressed in her absolute best for the event. Unlike her daughter Frigga was wearing a gown of light blue cut in the Greek and Roman styles that sparkled in the sunlight. Wrapped about the shoulders and collar was a cape of gold thread trailing down her back with diamonds embroidered in the neck. Diamond earrings to match hung from her ears. Her hair was piled in ringlets and rings of carefully styled curls to perfection at the top of her head. Her crown wasn't on her head, but Frigga didn't require one to look the very image of a Queen.

Upon spotting Galatea standing at the balcony Frigga smiled softly tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Galatea," she gasped, approaching her, "darling, you look absolutely lovely."

At the sound of Frigga's voice alerting her to who had come in Galatea smiled turning to face her. Grinning at her Mothers choice of dress, Galatea said "Thanks, but I'm not nearly as lovely as you, Mother."

The words of Galatea's statement were completely true, but the relative calmness in her voice was not. Tried as hard as she might Galatea couldn't keep the slight nervous tremor out of her voice. If others had been around it might've gone unnoticed, but not with Frigga. For she felt there was no need for words to be said to know exactly what was going on in her mind.

Looking at Galatea with sad eyes Frigga held out her hand all the way out to her daughter curling her fingers gesturing the curl for her to come near, saying "Galatea, come here let me see you."

"No," said Galatea, shaking her head in refusal looking in every direction, but at her Mother.

"Galatea," said Frigga, firmly, curling her fingers again. The tone of her voice left no room for argument should she didn't want any nonsense.

With great reluctance Galatea went over to her Mother stopping when she got within arm's reach of the woman. Frigga looked her over beginning to smooth out spots she thought required some fixing. Galatea shifted moving from foot to foot, but Frigga was quick to put an end to that.

"Still," she ordered.

Galatea immediately stopped moving standing as still as a statue patiently waiting for the inspection to be over. During her inspection of her daughter Frigga noticed a few stray pieces of hair falling together on her forehead. Frigga moved it to where it could be neatly arranged to where it wouldn't be noticed only for Galatea to stubbornly pull the piece of hair back over her face. Frigga went to move it again only for Galatea to push her hand aside in refusal. Frigga let out a frustrated breath of air, but let it go nto trying to movie it again smiling good naturedly.

"All right," sighed Frigga. "have it your way then."

Galatea was glad to have her way only still wouldn't meet her Mother's eyes. Eyes soft, her voice comforting, Frigga said "There is no need to be anxious. You'll be fine."

"I know, Mother," said Galatea, "but I just can't help only to worry. I haven't been around a crowd filled with people as big as this in years. What if I lose control?"

"You won't," assured Frigga, soothingly.

"But what if….," said Galatea.

"Galatea," intervened Frigga, "there is no 'what if's'. I know without a doubt you'll keep your powers in check. Do you know the reason why this is so?"

Galatea shook her head "no" not speaking.

Cupping Galatea's chin to lift up her face, Frigga said "When I look at you I see a strong and capable young woman one who can accomplish anything when she sets her mind to it behind the shy exterior you wish to show everyone around you. All you need is the confidence to let that shell go and be yourself."

Seeing Galatea remained unconvinced skeptically Frigga looked around for something that would help her daughter know all would be all right. She found it in seconds. Frigga moved to where Galatea's royal headdress was cushioned on a violet pillow at the dressing table.

The entire thing was beautiful silver, snowflake headdress embedded with sapphires and amethysts with a large upside down crescent moon perched in its center. It wasn't as large or elaborate in the design as the other head ornaments were for the royal family, but the entire simplicity of it seemed to suit her perfectly fine.

Picking it up Frigga looked thoughtfully at it while she held the headdress in her hands. Smiling over at her daughter she went over until she was standing directly in front of her. Gently she laid the headdress at the top of the girls head. "You are a proud Princess of Asgard," said Frigga, softly, "stand tall in the face of the people and you'll never go wrong. All you need to do is embrace yourself in a wave of pure confidence. Don't let go of it."

"I'll do my best, Mother," sighed Galatea.

"Remember, darling," reminded Frigga, "conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

Leaning forward to kiss Frigga's cheek, Galatea said "And I'll never forget it, Mother."

Then a large horn could be heard through the air. It must be the signal the coronation was about to start in a few more minutes. "The coronation is about to begin," said Frigga. "I must be in the throne room and you need to join your brothers in the anteroom."

Nodding, Galatea said "Yes, Mother." Both of them then left the tower and upon reaching a certain point in the palace they went their separate ways not knowing the events of today would alter her life forever.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Snow Queen Galatea Chapter 2

Galatea was quick to make her way to the anteroom of the palace connected to the throne room where the ceremony was to be held. Once she reached the hallway that lead to it she ceased her running and returned to a walking pace. As she got closer she noticed a large shadow moving somewhere ahead of her signaling someone was already there. Eventually she soon recognized the voices of them both although she couldn't exactly decipher what they were speaking. At the distance she was at Loki's voice was too soft to hear while Thor's was so booming loud it was difficult to make out.

Then suddenly Galatea heard a startled yelp and a clang as something made of metal hit the floor. Seconds after it was followed by laughter she instantly recognized belonging to her twin Loki.

"Loki," scolded Thor, lightly chastising while aiming an expression of longing at the now empty dropped goblet, "now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Oh it's just a bit of fun," defended Loki, innocently playful. "Right, my friend?"

Hiding behind some tapestries she peeked around the fabric at the scene in front of her. On the marble floor was a silver tray with the said goblet spilled on its side. Thor, Loki, and a middle aged overweight servant were present. By looking at the scene it was the servant who had yelled and with good reason. Three snakes slithered out from the cup. She figured Loki must've turned whatever wine was inside to snakes. The servants had to have done something to irritate him. That type of mischief was exactly Loki's way. To show there was no hard feelings with a simple wave of his hand Loki made the serpents disappear restoring them to their combined form of red wine.

At Loki's apologetic smile the fat servant hesitantly returned it with an uneasy one of his own. Rushing forward the servant was fast to grab the tray and goblet before walking away as fast as he could. The amused chuckles of her brothers followed the servant in his retreat.

From her hiding spot Galatea herself smiled amused, but was careful not to let any sound escape from her lips. Right now she wanted to wait as long as possible before actually revealing herself to them. It had been such a long time since she last spoke to them and she didn't really know what to do. For the time being she was content to stand there while watching and listening.

Another servant stepped forth this time member of the palace guard bringing forth Thor's eagle winged helmet. He bowed respufully presenting it to Thor and only after he'd taken the piece in his own hand did the guard back away to his post.

Eyeing the piece, brow raised, Loki said "Nice feathers."

Laughing good naturedly, Thor retorted "Do you really want to start this again? Cow?" The final comment was aimed at Loki's own headpiece which had long golden horns in the shape of those of a great bull.

"I was being sincere," defended Loki, although Galatea could tell it was only a partial truth.

"You are incapable of sincerity," joked Thor, grinning.

Amused, Loki questioned "Am I?"

"Yes," countered Thor.

For a few moments all the two did was stare at each other before Loki smiled softly moving closer to Thor putting a hand on his broad shoulder. Loki smiled, saying "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt I love you."

Galatea smiled eyes soft as she leaned her back against one of the columns she was taking shelter behind. Those words were true enough for him and believe it or not they were for her. After all these years it was always common knowledge Thor would be the one to rule Asgard as King. Thor was the firstborn son in the royal family so of course it was only natural their father would pick him as him immediate successor. She wasn't the heir unlike Loki she never had to compete for her Father's affections. As the only born daughter to Odin she was never doted on despite her continued isolated imprisonment.

Sometimes she can't help, but think of what it would be like if she were to rule as Asgards monarch instead of one of her elder brothers. She can't deny with the few times it ever came up she did feel some sort of great longing, but with each time she felt it she quickly shoved such traitorous away. It wasn't her place and she ultimately knew this. She was content with the life she was already leading despite all of the difficult undesired challenges brought along with it. Shaking herself out of her daze she returned her undivided attention to what was going on between her siblings here and now.

Putting a hand to the back of Loki's neck gently squeezing, Thor said "Thank you."

A bit of an awkward silence was left one Loki knew just how to break. Leaning forward suggestively, Loki winked, saying "Now give us a kiss."

Lightly punching Loki in the shoulder good naturedly, Thor laughed "Stop."

The laughter died down to where they stood there. Then the full impact of what was going to happen hit causing them to become serious with the nerves coming back.

"Seriously how do I look," asked Thor, nervous and unsure.

Loki looked at Thor smiling reassuringly and only when he was about to speak did Galatea gather the courage to reveal herself. Stepping out from her hiding place behind the tapestry, Galatea said "Like a king."

At the sound of her voice Thor and Loki spun on their feet to see who'd come eavesdropping on their private conversation. At first they were confused of whom she might be not having recognized her immediately, but it didn't last for long. As her twin Loki was the one who realized it was her first.

Grinning broadly Loki moved forward arms outstretched to embrace her, saying "Galatea."

"Hello, Brother," said Galatea, returning his greeting. She met him in the middle. As the two embraced warmly she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, well, well," said Thor, approaching from the side as they separated, "look who has finally come down from her tower."

"Hello, Thor," said Galatea, going over to hug him next. She had to be careful not to get hit in the head with Mjolnir since he didn't put it down. "Of course I came out of my tower. With an important momentous occasion such as this I wouldn't miss it for the world. After all it's not every day a girls brother becomes a King."

Thor chuckled playfully shoving her gently on the shoulder.

Loki smiled looking his sister up and down drinking her all in with admiration in his eyes. Shaking his head, Loki breathed "Sweet Sister, you look…"His voice trailed off, but in truth there wasn't any need for actual words. The very meaning behind what he was trying to say was more than good enough for her.

Blushing Galatea shyly bowed her head eyes lowered, saying "Loki, I know you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it," insisted Loki, placing his hands on both of her shoulders gazing intently into her eyes, "you look absolutely lovely. Thor and I are going to have to guard you all throughout the entire feast to keep all of the would be potential suitors away from you. Many are going to have their ravenous eyes roaming over you tonight. You'll outshine us all."

Twirling Mjolnir around in his fingers, Thor said "With our presence surrounding you no man will think twice at approaching our little sister."

"Are you guys trying to make sure I don't get married," laughed Galatea, faking irritation.

Shrugging, Loki said "Pretty much."

"You guys do realize it's going to happen sooner or later," said Galatea. "Father could create a betrothal for me any day now."

"I doubt it," said Loki, rolling his eyes. "Thor and I may be Odin's sons, but you are his only daughter. You are his favorite he absolutely dotes upon you. There's no chance he wants you to leave the palace let alone the kingdom."

"One can only hope," sighed Galatea, moving a stray piece of hair to the side out of her eyes.

It was in that moment one thing in particular caught Thor's attention one he most certainly did not approve. Eyes narrowed, Thor pointed to her hands, saying "Why are you wearing those gloves again?"

At first Galatea was confused, but then realized he was referring to the velvet gloves on her hands. At once she felt nervously anxious, but made sure not to show it. Besides she already had a ready excuse.

Calmly, Galatea responded "You know why I prefer to wear gloves. I don't like the idea of getting my hands dirty. Besides they match my clothes quite impeccably."

"Oh come on, Sister, drawled Thor, shaking his head, "that can't be the real reason. You wear those gloves too much as it is. Take them off you won't be wearing them this day on my own coronation."

Uh oh Galatea knew that look in his eyes. She'd seen it often enough. It was a clear give away Thor was about to get his way as is what happened most of the time.

"Take them off now," he commanded, arms crossed.

Eyes wide, uneasily shaking her head, Galatea said "Uh, no, I'd rather keep them on."

Stomping over to Galatea, Thor said "It is my coronation day and as the new King I say that you will." Then without warning Thor grabbed both of her hands faster than she was able to react he pulled the gloves clean off.

Eyes wide, Galatea shouted "No!" Galatea went to grab them back, but Thor held them just out of her reach over his head as she went to desperately jump for them. "Give them back to me I need them!"

"Not today you don't," disagreed Thor, keeping her at bey with his unoccupied arm as he placed the gloves on his belt. "I don't care for the reasons you wear these, but as starting from today you'll no longer be wearing them after this."

Terror rose in her heart one she was barely able to control. She needed those gloves. She couldn't walk out in front of all those people without those gloves. Right now she could only barely contain the curse with her gloves on. Without them…the storm within…she couldn't bear to even contemplate such thoughts. If she lost control for even one second she'd probably freeze close to or completely everyone present in the throne room. The issue was she couldn't allow her brothers to know those fears as Odin decreed.

She then attempted to plead once more for their return. "Please, Thor-," she began, for more than desperate.

"My decision is final," stated Thor, firm and uncompromising. There was no talking him out of it at this point. No one could change his mind not even Mother when it was so stubbornly set.

Despite how hopeless it actually seemed Galatea thought to try again, but as she took a step forward opening her mouth a restraining hand on the shoulder halted her advance. Looking to Loki hr discreetly shook his head telling her in a warning not to pursue the matter. Thor had grown to possess quite a temper and now of all times wasn't the best day to set it off.

From a distance the sound of a horn rang through the air signaling the very beginning of the ceremony. "It's time," said Loki, melancholy.

"You two go on ahead," said Thor, gesturing to the curtained stairs leading to the main hall when they glanced questioningly at him, "I'll be along. Go on."

Loki smiled returning the nod Thor directed at him. When he went to take his sisters hand Galatea immediately snatched it away concealing it along with the other in folded arms. Eyes lowered she went for the stairs reaching the top before him. At her reaction Loki glanced at Thor shrugging his shoulders thinking her behavior was simply a case of nerves, but not the type he was thinking of. He then followed her as Thor continued preparing himself.

Not having heard his approach Galatea startled nearly jumping out of her shoes. As it was she was grateful the curse wasn't instantly activated.

"Whoa, easy now," soothed Loki, holding his hands up placating, "didn't mean to startle you, Little Sister. You seem very anxious right now."

"I just don't want to make a mistake," said Galatea, close enough to the truth. "It's been years since I've been present at a gathering so big. I don't wish to embarrass myself or the family."

"There's nothing for you to fear. Thor and I are here for you. You'll do fine," assured Loki.

The corners of her lips turning up slightly in a small smile, Galatea muttered "I wish it could be like this all the time. Not locked away, but with you and Thor. It's lovely up there on my own. Mother and Father visit me regularly, but it's not the same."

"It could be," suggested Loki. "If your quarters are moved out of the tower and nearer to ours-."

"That's not possible," cut in Galatea, sharply.

Brow raised, Loki said "It could be. We could speak to Father afterwards about the matter."

"It can't. I wish with all my heart it were so, but it just can't," insisted Galatea, voice breaking. "Besides our parents would never allow it especially not Father."

"Thor will be King after this," pointed out Loki, hoping this piece of information would be of help.

Resigned, Galatea said "Father would still forbid my leaving the tower permanently. After all it's for the best."

This got Loki confused and yet somewhat interested in what the true meaning was behind what she said. Before Loki could pursue further Galatea was saved by another blow of the horn from the room beyond. The one who blew it announced "Presenting Prince Loki and his sister Princess Galatea."

"Show time," said Loki, playfully.

Loki stood straightening his posture holding a hand palm up to her waiting patiently for her to place hers in his. Reluctant, showing some hesitation, Galatea put her palm there while her free hand lifted the hem of her dress in order for her to walk without the risk of tripping. She was surprised when his hand wasn't instantly covered in ice, but provided a small rising hope in confidence of perhaps maybe she could make it through without messing up. Little did she know how the concluding events of this day would indefinitely alter the course of her life forever.

**Please Review**


End file.
